Witch
|Gender = Female |Classification = Automaton |Puppeteer = Dark Brown-haired Boy |Magic Circuit = Unnamed |Ability Name = /''' |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 }} is the automaton of Dark Brown-haired Boy. Etymology Name Witch is named after the , a person who professes or is supposed to practice, and belief in, magic and sorcery; a sorceress. The word witch comes from the word "wicce", meaning "female witch". Appearance In the anime, Witch is an automaton that is in the form of a female witch doll. She is white in color and has a pink vertical line at each of her cheeks. She wears a white witch hat with pink designs at the crown and at the brim and a gold trim between the crown and the brim, a white scarf around her neck, pink circular shoulders, a gold band on each of her arms below her shoulders forming into a pink lined white bell sleeves, a gold band on each of her wrists, a white breast plate with pink designs, a black circular joint at below her chest and above her hips, and a layered skirt composed of a white tassets with pink designs, a white upper skirt with an opening at its center revealing a pink lower skirt. In the manga, Witch is an automaton that is in the form of a girl doll. She wears a hooded cape over a bell sleeved tunic medieval dress, with a vertical slit at the middle with trimmings. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on Main Street, as Charlotte and Raishin were about to begin their battle, the Ten Benchwarmers, hiding from within the crowd of students, began their move. Morning Star Wielder, Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-legged Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Dark Brown-haired Boy then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata in Conjunction Battle Formation. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 Magic Circuit Unnamed Witch's magic circuit allows Witch to produce and release a blast of fire or cause an explosion. * : In the light novel and in the manga, Witch can fire a fireball at her target, engulfing it with a huge blast of fire, burning it. * : In the anime, Witch can blast the target off from below, causing a crater on the ground. References Category:Automatons